Forced Confessions
by tyl ashke
Summary: Ichigo and Renji act on an impulse to convince Byakuya of something. Pairing: RenIchiBya. One Shot. Sequel to Subconscious Desires.


Sequel to Subconscious Desires. One shot. RenIchiBya. Please do not read if you don't like.

A/N: Written for springkink prompt - 8th Feb Bleach, Renji/Byakuya/Ichigo: Plotting & Bondage - There had to be a way to get the noble to loosen up for once.

**

* * *

Forced Confessions**

Nothing they tried had worked.

Subtle flirting in the office Renji shared with Byakuya only earned them cool, unresponsive glances. If it got too long or too disruptive, they were interrupted by Byakuya himself. The cool, no nonsense tone only offered a reminder of what the noble would do if push came to shove.

"Abarai, if you wish to persist, I can arrange for a transfer."

The second time the noble had issued the warning, he had prepared the paperwork. They had been forced to think of other ideas.

Flirting with Byakuya himself had no effect as well. He either failed to notice what they were trying to do, or had no idea what they were actually trying to do. His question, "Abarai/Kurosaki, what are you trying to do?" earned no answer from the duo, who were too embarrassed to actually explain that they wanted to seduce him.

Some time later, Renji suggested they jump him in his living quarters. He however failed to consider how Byakuya would possibly respond to any untoward advances. It was only when Ichigo kindly reminded him of the combined power of Senbonzakura, kidou and shunpo that the redhead paled and began thinking of another plan immediately.

Again, their latest plan of trying to take the noble out for dinner together had failed to work. Over lunch, Ichigo sighed. Medicine was by far one of the toughest majors in university and this meant that he was reduced to plotting about possible scenarios with Renji and Byakuya during the occasional breaks between his studying. Vacations and actual free days were either spent in Soul Society with Renji, or spent trying to put their plans into place.

Medicine was however also an inspiration for some of his ideas. It so happened that everything came together with a click in his mind in between patients in the accident and emergency (A&E) department.

The weirdest cases he had seen so far were in the A&E. They included one where a middle-aged man was admitted a huge dildo that had perforated his intestine – he claimed it was part of some ritual, something his children agreed with. That day however, it was a simple accident, which involved a police car carrying a criminal.

Only after the whole operation was completed – it was a simple one, just multiple stitches due to deep lacerations on the victim's legs and arms, with no signs of any internal injuries – did Ichigo notice the patient had been handcuffed all the way.

'_If the handcuffs could control his powers, it'll be a foolproof plan… Perhaps it really is time to look for Urahara…'_

He had earlier thought of bribing the noble into submission if Yoruichi had any information of use, since he had heard of stories from her about how she had run circles around him when they had been much younger.

That plan however had failed from the start. While the exiled noble had the necessary information, she had no physical evidence to prove it. This time though, Ichigo was slightly more confident the eccentric inventor would be able to create the necessary binding equipment. His only worry – the price he would have to pay in exchange for it.

Over the past few months, aside from thinking of how to get Byakuya to notice their interest in him, Ichigo had also seriously considered why he was attracted to Byakuya and in addition to that, why having both Byakuya and Renji was better than having Renji alone. It definitely was not the sex.

In the first place, he was not even sure if Byakuya wanted the sex – he had been married with a wife after all – but the fact that Byakuya cared for Rukia and tried to protect her (he did not agree with the rules Byakuya bound himself by however) made him, feel for the cool, stoic captain.

As for him and Renji, well he was head over heels with his redhead, but they could always have another person to share in their fun. He was fine with it, and he knew Renji would not mind, especially since they were both rather familiar with the noble, and both agreed that he needed someone to spice up his life, or rather, compel him to loosen up.

He knew they were both rather impulsive, that they were actively going after Byakuya after the threesome in his dream was a very good example, but in the few years he had known then gotten together with Renji, Ichigo had felt the noble's influence on his redhead's personality. There was no way he wanted a cool-headed, overly rational Renji – he knew some things were impossible to change and he was glad for that – but there were many things Byakuya would bring to their relationship, one of which was balance, and many things the black-haired noble would gain as well.

The following weekend, he managed to get his redhead to come to the Human World. It was an easy task of convincing Renji that the plan would work and together, they made their way to Urahara Shouten.

"My, my. To what do I owe the honour of having both Kurosaki-san and Abarai-san visiting my humble shop?"

"I- we have a request. Anyway, is er… Yoruichi-san around?"

Waving his signature fan in front of his face, the storekeeper led them into the shop. Soon after, they were seated at the usual low table, with cups of steaming hot tea before them, and a plate of milk for the cat-noble.

"So, what I can do for the both of you?"

"I…er came the last time to ask about… Byakuya." Ichigo replied, nodding at the cat, who seemed to be observing him with mild amusement. "Now, er… I was wondering if you had something similar to the spiritual energy cuffs you used on Aizen, non-destructive of course. It would be enough if they had the same effect sekkiseki has."

"Might I ask what you want with Kuchiki-taicho then?" Urahara asked, gaze turning serious as he snapped the fan shut in a swift, practiced motion.

"I er… we er…" By this time, both Ichigo and Renji were a deep red.

"They're trying to seduce Byakuya."

The way Yoruichi interjected for them, in that deep male voice she had in her cat-form, would have been amusing if not for the fact that she had blatantly revealed their intention. Still blushing, the duo nodded awkwardly.

Opening the fan with a simple tap, Urahara waved it over his face yet again before speaking, "So you want handcuffs to seal off Byakuya's powers so you can seduce him…? Hm…"

"Well, Kisuke, did you have a better plan to get Bya-boy to loosen up?"

"I was thinking it sounded too easy for them to waltz in and drop the handcuffs on him. I think you'd know how he'd struggle."

"If you've thought of that, it means you have a plan, don't you?" She raised her head to reply, before returning to the milk.

"Ichigo, Freeloader-san, I actually happen to have what you need. You'll probably also need this." From a sleeve, he retrieved a purple pill. "This is a fast-acting, short-lived sleeping pill. Dissolve it in any drink – it's tasteless, odourless and colourless – and you'll have five minutes to do whatever you want."

Ichigo took the pill and placed it carefully in a pocket.

"I'll be off to get what you need. Just give me a minute."

As soon as the door slid shut behind the blonde Shinigami, Yoruichi leapt onto the table. "Now that he's gone, mind telling me why you both are interested in Bya-boy?"

"He's… my Captain and I respect him, but there's been like a few rare occasions where he looks like he could do with some company. I mean, I guess it would be good for him to be less stressed and happier."

"For me, I guess I think he needs company – someone to share his thoughts and ideas. I'm not really sure why exactly actually…" Ichigo was reluctant to admit that the similarity between how they both cared for their sisters had been one of the reasons that had made him like the Captain more.

Thankfully, his reply, that had been accompanied by a faint flush, was interrupted by Urahara who tapped him on the shoulder with his fan. "For that, this is a free loan. Here are the cuffs and the key. Don't misplace them, or I don't think you'll actually be able to pay for them. Off you go then."

Ichigo caught the smirk hidden by the waving fan and without further ado, grabbed Renji and headed out of the store, with Yoruichi calling out "Good luck!" behind them.

Byakuya looked up briefly from his paperwork, feeling the familiar surge of reiatsu that accompanied Kurosaki Ichigo. As his office door slid open to reveal the familiar figure of the substitute, he turned back to the report he had been reading before the interruption.

"Hey Ren!"

"Hi Ichi."

The noise of a chair being dragged along the floor followed, then nothing, but the soft rustle of papers, calm grinding of ink stick on stone and gentle brush strokes.

Minutes followed. There were no barely concealed mutterings or moans, unlike the previous times the orange-haired substitute – his Lieutenant's lover – was in the office. Looking up once he was done with the report, then placing it on the stack for filing, he was surprised to see the Kurosaki brat doing paperwork silently – he knew his Lieutenant had taught his lover some of it – sitting at one side of his Lieutenant's desk.

It was the first time he had seen orange and red heads bent over the brown table, working silently. A moment later, the redhead looked up. "Taicho, would you like more tea?"

The Captain shifted his gaze to his remaining paperwork, making it seem as though he had been waiting for a response from his Lieutenant, then inclined his head in a cool nod.

"It won't be a minute, Taicho."

As the door slid shut, he picked up the next report. Grey eyes however noticed a movement at the corner of their visibility and he turned, watching for what seemed an instant too long as the substitute stretched his athletic frame, before continuing with the paperwork.

The door slid open then closed again with a click, accompanied by the smell of freshly brewed matcha. "Thank you, Abarai." He picked up the fine porcelain cup and took a sip, satisfied with his Lieutenant's tea brewing skills. Replacing the cup on his desk, he turned his eyes back to the report, only to watch it darken to black before his eyes.

The familiar scene of his private quarters greeted his eyes when he opened them again. He was sitting on one of the chairs in the room. As he slowly regained sensation in his limbs, he realised that his arms were trapped behind him by something around his wrists, probably handcuffs of some sort. Something else also seemed off and it took him a few moments longer to realise why.

Something was actively draining off his reiatsu. He tried several things, but his power still remained locked away, inaccessible. His reiatsu sensing abilities were not otherwise impaired though and there was only one reiatsu signal he sensed in his immediate vicinity – the Kurosaki brat.

Turning his head, cool grey eyes met amused brown ones. He had felt the gag right from the start and had seen no need to struggle to speak. He would wait; he knew some sort of explanation would be forthcoming. The orange-haired substitute only grinned however.

Five minutes seemed long when he had no idea what was supposed to happen. His mind operated logically and analytically and had come up with several distinct possibilities of why he was being held captive. The actual truth as he came to find out moments later, the door suddenly sliding open to reveal his Lieutenant, was none of the ones he had considered.

"Sorry, Taicho."

"I'm not going to apologise, Byakuya, because it is partly your fault that we actually had to tie you up." The confidence Kurosaki projected seemed at odds with the slight nervousness of Abarai. Byakuya found himself testing his bindings, wondering if they were rope, before Kurosaki continued, "You've been handcuffed anyway."

"If you're wondering why, let me tell you this: We like you."

Even though his face coloured as he spoke the words, Byakuya could tell that he was serious. He continued listening however, still unable to fully comprehend the link between being captured and their like of him.

"We've been trying to get your notice over the past months but to no avail. This seemed like a good idea though and it's worked so far."

His Lieutenant continued. "Taicho, we've both thought about this. You probably think it's weird for the both of us, as a couple to want you and yep, we have slightly different reasons for wanting you. However, we do agree that you need company, that you need to get over what's happened in the past, that you need to loosen up, and that it'd be good for you to know that there'll be someone to be there for you."

That made him stop and think. He had already noticed the more obvious antics from the beginning and had made the necessary links. He was however reluctant to come between his Lieutenant and the substitute. They were made for each other.

They shared a natural camaraderie that he knew he could not fit in with. There was also something about Kurosaki and the way he adapted easily to Abarai's routines that reminded him of Hisana and how she had stayed at his side, adapting as well as she could to the routines of a noble.

There was also the fact that they were younger than him, the substitute so much younger and so immersed in his thoughts was he, that it was only when he felt a breath of air in his face that he noticed the substitute was barely an inch away from him.

Seeing Kurosaki kneeling in front of him, a tanned hand gently brushing over his chest, the noble shuddered unconsciously. "Kurosaki, stop this immediately." Somewhere in his mind, he was relieved that his tone had not lost its sharpness.

"Well, I know you're thinking about it. Why don't you just agree to go out with us and I'll stop this immediately." He heard the substitute say as he removed the gag, cheeks a faint pink; he could feel the heat radiating from Kurosaki at such a close distance.

Byakuya made no reply. He had his own pride and principles – being a third party in an established relationship, even with both parties willing, was not something he did. Kurosaki's slightly citrusy scent caught him off guard however, but he kept a firm grip on his mind, willing himself not to think of the boy before him.

It was only when a portion of his held-back hair fell over his face that he realised his kenseikan had just been removed. He had not expected his Lieutenant's fingers to work so swiftly and silently, brushing through his soft hair.

"So Byakuya, will you be our lover and partner?" It was Kurosaki who asked yet again; his Lieutenant had remained surprisingly quiet.

"Abarai, Kurosaki, release me immediately and I'll consider not filing an official complaint regarding punishment." His words were an affirmation of his thoughts of rejection, yet it was slowly becoming a challenge to maintain that usual cool, composed tone he used as he felt large fingers thread their way through his hair, gently massaging at his scalp.

"No can do, Byakuya. It looks like the plan to capture you was correct."

"Kurosaki, you don't know what you're getting into."

"Oh really?" He heard the teasing in the substitute's tone but had not expected the next move. Moments later, the orange-haired substituted had worked his way around his uniform. His kosode and shitagi dangled from his wrists, trapped at the handcuffs, exposing his slender frame.

Trying his best to remain composed, even as he felt his cheeks heat up slightly, he glared at the substitute, cool fury blazing in his grey eyes. He watched as the substitute ignored him, then produced a feather somewhere from his uniform and was puzzled for a moment before realisation sunk in.

The next moment, he was biting down on his lip, struggling to stop laughing as the feather gently tickled at his sides. He did not know how the Kurosaki brat had figured out what was possibly his only weakness – he was sure no one currently in the Gotei 13 knew, not even Abarai, nor Rukia – yet further logical thought was hampered by the sensory overload.

Finally, he succumbed.

It had been ages since he had heard himself laugh, especially in such an uncontrollable manner. He had to admit – it was somewhat refreshing.

As the infernal feather and Kurosaki's callused fingers eventually stopped their torment of his sensitive skin, Byakuya schooled his features back to their composed manner, taking deep breaths at the same time.

"So, what do you say, Bya-ku-ya?" He heard Kurosaki ask, his face mere inches away from his own, and could not help but notice the lightly freckled cheeks and soft, pink lips.

'_As the head of the Kuchiki clan, it is forbidden to engage in such a relationship. It will bring shame to the clan.'_ He combated the temptation with harsh thoughts, even as a soft voice in his mind spoke of how there was no such rule, not the way he worded it.

As his thoughts began their silent revolt in his mind, he remained silent, shooting daggers at the orange-haired substitute. Somewhere in his mind there came a purr as he felt fingers at his forehead easing away the very tension they were currently causing.

Something about his Lieutenant's silence bothered him. _'Is it only Kurosaki who wants this? This is inappropriate. Breathe in, breathe out.'_ His thoughts were rarely in such chaos and it troubled him that he was already beginning to consider accepting the offer of a dinner. He could always say no.

"You have five minutes to think about it before we continue then."

As he struggled for control over his rampant thoughts, Byakuya observed the substitute. Even though he rarely used his private quarters within the Division, preferring to return to the Kuchiki mansion, there were still some objects in the room that were more personal to him, that signified his presence in the room.

Kurosaki had paused for some time in front of an ink painting and calligraphy scroll Rukia had given him as a birthday present several years ago. Even though he could not tell what the substitute was thinking – he only saw firm shoulders – some part of him wondered what Kurosaki thought of the words, words that detailed the transience of the sakura blossoms. Life and feelings were transient as well.

"So, have you come to a decision, Byakuya?" He glimpsed the passing seriousness and solitude in the substitute's eyes, despite the light-hearted question, but remained silent. There were still a few small details in his mind that he wanted to consider.

"Ren, it's time to bring on the feathers."

Feeling the warm fingers leave his forehead, he watched, wondering what the substitute was planning, knowing that it would probably be worse than what had already happened. When the grinning redhead knelt down in front of him and bent to remove his sandals and socks, he knew he was in for another round of teasing.

The feather that brushed at his sole tickled more than the one at his side. In an instant, he was laughing uncontrollably yet again, his foot struggling helplessly to escape the feather trapped in his Lieutenant's firm and warm grip.

"Hahah – stop! Hahahaha! Kuro-saki, hah, Aba-rai!"

He found two pairs of brown eyes gazing at him optimistically as the feathers came to a stop.

"That means you've agreed then, Tai-."

Byakuya interrupted. "Byakuya. You may call me Byakuya when we're alone."

The orange-haired substitute replied, "I've always been calling you Byakuya anyway. Does that mean you agree to go out with us?" The feather in his hand fluttered threateningly.

"Yes, Kurosaki. I believe that was obvious."

Byakuya watched with a rare smile on his face as the duo raised their right hands, slapping them against each other in mid-air. It seemed that they were right about what they had said earlier, even if he was not entirely sure himself. He was fine with it however.

Even though everything was transient, he was sure Renji and Ichigo – it was time to start thinking of them differently – were firm in their beliefs. The ball was now in his court. With how hard they had tried to convince him, he could only hope that they would be equally patient while he worked at overcoming his hesitations, even though patience did not seem to be a trait he would associate with them.

As the duo started on their search for the key to the handcuffs – Renji had apparently forgotten where he placed it – Byakuya wondered, wearing a faint smile, if a visit to Yoruichi was in order.


End file.
